House Call
by Mediumfan93
Summary: Allison has a dream that Charles Walker has returned, stronger than before.Will Allison be able to defeat him one last time?
1. Chapter 1

The moonlight shown dimly through the metal grated bars on the window, giving a small illusion of light to the dark, silent corridor. Not a sound could be heard, only the small dripping of a tap in the background. Then there was footsteps, light steps growing louder and louder. A man walked around into the corridor dressed in overalls, the name 'Dave' imprinted on his workwear, swinging a set of keys from side-to-side. The footsteps echoed of the corridor walls as the man trapesed through. Behind him came another man, different, dressed in a black suit and overcoat with a red tie, closely tailing the man with a confident air about him, a small smile spread across his thin face. The man in the overalls stopped at a cleaning cart and began to move and sort all the supplies. As he stopped the man in the black suit stopped also, he leaned over behind the man so that his face was inches from the mans ear. "Hello Dave" the man said. "How are you this fine night?", Dave's face widened in surprise, he turned around quickly to confront the other man but as he did he disappeared in a instant. Dave looked in all directions his head turning rapidly from left to right, trying to discern the source of the voice he had heard.

As he turned his head back to the cart he came face-to-face with the man, in a mixture of fear and shock he let out a loud yelp before the man collected his hand into a fist and thrust it into Dave's belly. The man who still stood before him gave a bigger smile at the sight of the man wretching in pain, he then pulled out his fist and preceded to step away from him slowly one foot after the other. Dave fell to his knees struggling for breath and lowered his head and then finally his body slumped to the floor with a thud.

Allison awake with a start clutching her stomach and groaning in pain. Beads of sweat cascaded down her forehead and she pressed her hand to her head. To the leftside Allison's husband Joe sat up almost instantly a look of concern etched on his face. "Al, you ok?" he said with a tired voice. Allison gave a sidways glance to her husband meeting his eyes with her own "I dont know" she replied truthly.

Joe looked out of the patio doors with a cup of coffee clutched in his hand before he looked back at Allison. "Charles Walker?" he said "How can that be, I thought you said that he was gone?sent back to wherever the hell he should be?". Allison stared into her own coffe cup, her head resting on her hand and said "It was him, definately, but.." she cut off. Joe looked at her curiously "But what?"he carried on."She looked up at him and said in a low voice as if afraid their girls would hear "Walker, in my dream he was different somehow..stronger". Joe's head cocked to the side

"What do you mean he was stronger, like he could move stuff or something?" he said slightly amused. Allison sighed "No. He wasnt like the way he usually was, he killed that man by himself..no help. And that as well the man he killed it wasnt even his usual target".

Joe ventured over to the table and sat down "So you're saying that A GHOST killed the man with no help" Joe said disbelievingly. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "He physically killed the man, no help, but I dont know how". She turned her face back to stare at her coffee then back up to Joe "Do you think he's back?". Joe stopped for a moment and looked straight at Allison, seeing the look of fear etched upon her face and replied truthly "I hope not, come on we're going back to bed, I look after you". Allison smiled at her husband as he held out his hand to her and reached up to grab it. He then put his arm around her shoulders and led her to their bedroom. She hoped her dream was just a weird dream because if it was'nt and Charles Walker was back, she would be the first one he would come after.


	2. Chapter 2

Allison sat at her desk,flipping through the files aimlessly before her on the dream had wrangled for the first time in almost four years had infiltrated her dreams,she felt the impeding sense of fear and uneasyness that the image of him gave fact that he had been the subject of her dreams once more could not be thought surely that he must be back,but how?.

At their last rendezvous she had seen him before her blurried vision shaking and screaming fitfully in pain,being wrenched from the unwilling host of his great,great,great then realisation hit her,Jack COURSE she only way her dream made sense what if Walker had found a way once more to take over possession of hid blood closest link to the physical then decided to visit quickly gathered her belongings and hurriedly walked to the lifts of her she reached the lift doors,she looked up merely in time to avoid collision with her friends and often collegues Lee and Lynn Scanlon.

"woah!" Lee said in slight put her hands infront of her protectively as a buffer between them and looked up in trepidation. "Sorry" she gave a small smile "Its alright seem in a bit of a rush to be going at that speed".Allison gave a nervous laugh " Yeah, a little".Just as Allison said this she heard a recognised voice behind her and turned around to face Attourney Manuel Devalos walked in their direction "Hello, coincidence, all the people I wanted to see in the one place" he waved his hand in a forward motion towards the lift signalling Lee and Lynn and placing a hand on Allison's back and directing her to them as well.

When all four were inside Allison spoke up "So what's the rush?". "Well" he said "There's been a murder in an chemical industrial building downtown,a man named Dave Walton who was impaled and gutted". "What?" said Lynn in surprise "Gutted?", "Yes" sighed Manuel. Allison lifted her head indulged now in a moment of thought, 'Dave', 'industrial building'. Suddenly flashes of Her dream came flooding back to her, the darkly lit corridor with a rustic feeling, the metal gratings on the windows. The man in the overalls with the name Dave imprinted on the fabric.

A weird sensation washed over Allison, she wasn't sure if this was what she thought it was, but it was all too familiar had to see.

When the four of them arrived at the industrial estate they were surprised by the number of crime scene investigators and coroners, the area was buzzing with talk of all the as they had stepped under The yellow crime scene tape a man in a grey, neat trenchcoat, very tall and imposing walked up and shook Manny and Lee's hand "Hi good to meet you" he said in a gruff voice "I'm special Agent Victor O'Connell, I'll be heading up this investigation" Manny gave him a reproachful look but quickly hid it with a small smile "Hello I'm Discrict Attorney Manuel Devalos and these are my associates Detective Lee Scanlon, Deputy Mayor Lynn Scanlon and Disctrict Criminal profiler Allison Dubois". "Nice to meet you" he replied as he reached to shake Lynn and Allison's hand also. "W ell now that we're all aquainted" said Manuel casually in his business manner voice "Do you mind telling me, sir, why the F.B.I are so interested in a murder on an old indusrial estate?". Victor gave an expressive smile of amusement and gave a little small, nervous laugh before speaking. "Well usually we dont but..uh..thanks to our links to the Pheonix Police who forwarded some _very_ interesting information to my branch 'll see why". With that he stalked off in the other direction, "Follow me!" he shouted back to them. The group all shared a look, as they started walking in the direction of the F.B.I Agent Lynn leaned her head closer to Allison and whispered to her, "Hey, what do you thinks going on that the F.B.I would show up?"

"I dont know" Allison replied honestly "But it looks like we'll find out soon enough"

Victor walked past the crime scene investigators giving small glances behind him to ensure they were still there. Eventually they were led into the security room and filed infront of the screens to be given clear view. "Alrighty then,here we go" Victor mused as he bent down to press a button on the control board below and the people situated on the screen began move backwards and acted in a fast, reversed motion. The numbers showing the time of day on the screen moved in reverse also until Victor release the button and it stopped at the time '00:05:57'. "Okay" said Victor as he pointed to the screen sat on the middle left. Everyone leaned forward and crooked their necks towards the screen as if waiting for a thrilling scene or revelation to be revealed in a movie. Enthralled.

Allison stared blankly at the screen, amazed. The corridor was, although lighter, was in perfect detail the same rustic, plain and boring corridor she had seen in her dream. The carts and machinery that she remembered now lined the halls in the screen. '00:06:04", a dark shadow pertruded around the bend of the corridor and then a man, of medium height and sandy blonde hair walked casully down the corridor, swinging a small set of keys in his hand, form side-to-side.

The man kept walking until he reached a small cleaning cart on the right hand side, the light peering inbetween the metal -bar covered windows gleamed on the man's face as he looked downwards. This continued for a minute or two, Allison was staring widely at the screen afraid to miss any impertinent detail, her heart was racing and her left hand was white-knuckled, gripping the back of the chair infront of noticed this, it was natural for him to watch reactions, he looked at the two men and woman. As he looked upon Allison he instantly noticed her face scrunched, the look of anxiety and the death-grip she placed on the chair. He noticed as an expert of social behavior and keen observant of others. It was his job after all but this irked him, he would keep an eye on her.

'00:07:34'. Suddenly in an instant a look of shock crossed the man in the videos features and he zoomed in a one-eighty degree turn to look in the opposite direction. The man was at the very edge of the screen. As he turned this way another man, Walker, Allison realised walked behind him very slowly, so much so that Allison noted would have made little or no the man turned around again he came inches away from Walker. Faces so close that they would have felt the hot breathe on each others faces. Just before man could back away, Walker, just as in Allison's dream thrust his fist into the man's stomach and the other twisted his face in pain. And just as suddenly Walker pulled out his fist, drenched in red, crimson coloured blood and held it up in abayance so that Dave Walton, his mouth agape in pain and shock could see the mass of blood covering Walker's hand and soaking into the sleeve of his black man then dropped and fell fast to the floor, lifeless.

Victor bent slowly and pressed a button on his left and the image on the screen was set to a stand still."Well" Victor started "Now that you've seen that, here's the weird part". Manny, Allison, Lee and Lynn turned to face him, a look of trepidation on their faces, "That's not the weird part?" said Lee sternfully. "You would think" replied Victor, "After the police viewed that tape they quickly drew up an analysis on the police database of the killer's description and one was found of a Jack Walker, I believe you heard of him arrested temporarily on suspision of murder of Amanda Byrnes but found innocent", at this name Allison closed her eyes, a massive crushing weight of guilt washed over her. "The boys in blue paid him a visit six o'clock this mornin'.." Victor paused. Manny led on "And..". Victor kept on "He had an airtight alibi, out with friends all night, credit card details to prove it and his prints did'nt match to the bloody ones found on Dave Walton's body". Manny's expression turned to disbelief "Are you serious?" he said loudly. "Then whats the explanation for this?", Victor's face turned impassive "Dont know, maybe the perp messed with the tapes?, maybe Jack's got an evil twin?". "Or an evil ancestor?" thought Allison rhetorically. Victor continued "..But trust me...I will find out".

After the debacle at the crime scene Allison and the others had said goodbye to the agent with the premise of seeing him again tomorrow, to discuss further action and returned to Devalos' office to deliberate. The whole car ride they had sat in perfect silense, Manuel,Allison and Lee tense and agitated. Lynn sat silent for the mere reason as to not agitate them further, curiosity biting at her as to they reached the office Bridgette was their to greet them "Hey guys. hey mum" Allison smiled and went to hug Bridgette "Hey Lamb chop, you okay?" " Yeah" Bridgette replied smiling. "Hey Brigdette" Lynn said warmly, " Hey Lynn, hows Baby Leigh?", " Yeah shes good, see ya later" she said entering Devalos' followed behind her.

When inside Manuel's office all four sat in chair facing inwardly at the table, they sat still for minutes until Lynn decided enough was enough. "_Okay_" she said in a high voice knocking the other three off guard. "Shall I start?". "What is going on?, none of you have said one word since we left" she looked around. Manuel and Lee were looking in Allison's direction, "Allison, Lee and I have been working with you long enough to know when somethings up, when we were there you looked like you'd seen a ghost, pardon the expression, did you?". They all looked at Allison, Lynn had'nt really known Allison for as long personally as her two good friends here but she now realised something was up. Allison looked positively bemused and frightened. "Allison?" she called. Allison looked at the ground away from her friends, she could feel all of them staring at her and after seven years she still felt the unwelcome embarassment and difficulty in explaining her not-so-rational dreams to them even though they understood better, sometimes they still never understood at all. She looked up in defeat "Okay..last night I...had a dream", "About Charles Walker?" Lee said his face in an upturned smile,his voice dripping with sarcasm. "How did you know?" she quipped back annoyed. Most of the time Allison felt that Lee was like the annoying, sarcastic second brother that she never had. Lynn looked at Lee sternly "Lee!" she almost yelled and nodded at Allison to continue. "Thank you" Allison said before continuing "In my dream I saw Walker, killing that man..before you caught me at the lift, before I knew anything about this morning I was on my way to visit Jack Walker"

Manny looked thoughtful for a minute before he spoke "I thought you told us that Charles Walker was gone, after he attacked you using Jack Walker's body". " I know I thought so too I mean the way he went away it seamed, forcefully but I was never too sure. Maybe he found away to come back...to life, or maybe he was never gone?".


End file.
